


Sheathed Dagger

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Fluff, Gladio is tired, Gladnis, I'm a tease, Ignis is trying to be sexy, M/M, No Smut, don't get your hopes up, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis attempts to dress up in a sexy outfit to surprise Gladio.  The shield may not survive the unveiling.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Sheathed Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> I had a lovely prompt from my friend for the following:  
> Ignis wants to try and be more romantic because of Gladio's love of romance novels. Does he attempt poetry? Does he try to act seductive and it turns out comedic? And does Gladio think he succeeds?   
> I may have strayed slightly but I hope you like it!

Eying his reflection in the mirror Ignis grunted in dissatisfaction. This look wasn’t working either. First, he’d attempted the ‘I borrowed your clothes’ look. Gladio’s shirt had been large enough to hang off one shoulder, but it wasn’t long enough to cover his dick. That was not how it appeared in the romcom movies they watched. Now as he gazed at his latest try, it too fell flat. 

Boxer briefs and a large unbuttoned dress shirt were not very sexy. Why did these outfits appear so put together on screen? Suddenly, Ignis remembered the sheer number of names that scrolled by at the end of each movie he’d ever seen. Of course, they had a whole costume department to ensure the perfect fit. 

No such luck here, all Ignis had at his disposal was their shared walk in closet. Deciding his ‘casual after work’ outfit was a no go he quickly stripped. The idea of maybe wearing just socks flittered around but he quickly dismissed it. Socks weren’t sexy either. He was getting desperate, who thinks of socks as a singular outfit choice. This didn’t stop him from immediately following that thought up with the possibility of wearing only a tie. 

Six, he needed to get creative this was terrible. All he wanted to do was surprise Gladio after work. The shield had a late meeting scheduled with Cor, and Ignis wanted to help him relax when he got home. As it was standing, Ignis was about to give up on the endeavor and wear his pajamas for the rest of the evening. However, he had a renewed burst of energy and began trying more things. 

The loosely wrapped towel around the waist was not very appealing. Ignis merely looked like he’d gotten out of the shower. Gladio wouldn’t find that alluring, he saw him every day wrapped in a towel. Chucking the item on the floor in irritation, Ignis continued digging through their closet. His crownsguard boots caught Ignis’ attention as he pushed things aside in the small space. Perhaps wearing just his boots might be tempting to Gladio. 

Ignis wasn’t sure what to make of this ensemble, the boots were good looking and he’d opted to drag the matching coat out. Standing in front of the mirror wearing nothing but his leather coat and knee high boots he felt a little odd. Something about this look wasn’t what he was going after. Though, Ignis couldn’t explain what it lacked. Heaving a great sigh, Ignis slide out of his coat to hang it back up, so much for this one. Plopping down on the carpeted floor he began to unlace the boots. 

After a moment Ignis flung one into the corner, causing a stack of items in the back to fall over. Groaning in frustration he crawled over and began cleaning the mess up. This was when he found it, the perfect item. How could he have forgotten this existed?!

* * *

Gladio was so tired but he was nearly home. The meeting with Cor had turned into an impromptu training session. How he’d gotten roped into that one, Gladio wasn’t sure. Something about Cor thinking better when he was fighting. That was the last time he was falling for that! Jamming the key in lock Gladio pushed open their apartment door and trudged in. The place was pitch black. Astrals, he’d stayed so long at work Ignis had gone to bed without him. Vaguely hoping his boyfriend had left him something to eat, Gladio ditched his bag and shoes by the door before wandering further into the apartment. 

The place smelled like food, but the kitchen looked clean, even in the dark. Whining at the prospect of having to make something to eat he flicked on the light and stared at the empty countertops. Well Ignis probably wouldn’t grip at him too much if he had a cup o noodle. The man wasn’t awake to feed him so who’s fault was it in the end. 

Grabbing the electric kettle Gladio filled it with water and set it to boil. Thankfully he’d opted to shower at the citadel. All he had to do was eat, and fall into bed. Shuffling over to the pantry Gladio pushed the door open and promptly yelled. 

There in the dark was his boyfriend, sitting atop their washer in nothing but boots and a black speedo. 

“Boo.” Was the first thing Ignis uttered as he sat spread eagle, and gave Gladio a once over. “Did I scare you?” He asked calmly. 

Several things were warring for dominance in Gladio’s brain. He was tired, but also hungry, and now he wanted to attack his boyfriend and drag him off to bed. All his muddled mind was able to produce was a small choking noise right before he collapsed onto Ignis. Clearly his dick was taking over and trying to accommodate what it thought his basic needs were at the moment. Ignis felt so warm in his arms as Gladio kissed him senseless. 

Unfortunately thinking with body parts other than your brain results in bad decisions, and Gladio quickly felt his knees growing weak. It didn’t help that Ignis was doing something to his neck, something that was definitely going to leave a mark. “Babe,” Gladio rasped, “Help.”

Ignis paused in his ministrations and leaned back slightly. Concern quickly flooded his features as he took in the sight. “Gladio are you quite alright? You’re flush all over, do you need to sit down.” 

Groaning Gladio slowly crumpled to his knees and rested his head on Ignis’ thigh. This new vantage point offered him a view of what exactly Ignis was wearing. Giggling at the memory he managed to tilt his head up to smile at his lover. “I thought you trashed those.” 

“As did I, but I found them this afternoon.”

“They are perfect, only you could pull off a pair of g strings with a dagger embroidered on the front.” 

“Yes well,” Ignis trailed off, “Love, are you alright? You look exhausted.”

“Cor wore me out.”

“What kind of meeting did you have?” Ignis asked perplexed, “Also, why is your hair wet, is it raining out?” 

“Not a meeting, he wanted to train.” Gladio sighed. “I showered in the locker room.”

“Have you not eaten?!”

“Mn hmmm,” Gladio offered while shaking his head and watching intently as it jiggled parts of Ignis’ anatomy. 

“The marshal will be hearing from me. I was under the impression he was having a meeting with you and there would be food provided.” Ignis huffed as he gently tried to get Gladio to move his head. “Come now, let me take care of you.” 

“I’m fine right here, I don’t wanna move.”

Ignis tsked but managed to stand up despite Gladio’s efforts to remain in place. “Let me feed you and then you we can rest together.” 

Whimpering at the loss of bodily contact Gladio watched Ignis lithely snake past him. Another spectacular view was waiting. Ignis’ back side was fully exposed and Gladio reached out to touch reverently. Maybe he would survive this night yet. Swaying to the side Gladio attempted to right himself but stumbled into a shelf instead. Ignis was by his side in an instant guiding him out of the kitchen. “Where are we going?” He asked in confusion as Ignis breezed past the dining table and living room. 

“Bed, you can eat there.” Ignis offered with a kind smile. 

The thought of getting to rest after his long day made Gladio sigh happily. “You gonna do dinner theater for me and dance while I eat?” He asked hopeful. Ignis snickered but didn’t say no. Instead he gently pushed Gladio onto the bed and helped him change. 

“I assume you were attempting to make cup o noodles?”

Gladio nodded and sank back into the pillows to relax. “Don’t take too long I wanna see you dance.” 

Ignis rolled his eyes and clomped out of the room. Gladio would swear later that Ignis was swinging his ass around more than usual. This wasn’t a problem, it merely made Gladio wish he did it more. While moving around to get comfy Gladio noticed the closet door was open. Inside revealed several items of clothing on the floor. What had Ignis been up too? Shaking his head to stay awake, Gladio waited until Ignis returned with his dinner. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I remove my boots.” Ignis announced once he’d handed off the soup. 

A garbled noise was all Gladio managed as he had a mouth full of noodles already. It was a good thing he’d finished chewing his first bite when Ignis began untying the laces. He might have choked otherwise. Ignis had decided slinging his leg up to rest on the headboard would allow him the perfect access. Gladio could only stare as Ignis’ lean, toned leg flexing in front of his face. Swallowing loudly he waited until Ignis had removed the other boot before attempting to eat again. Death by sexy Ignis wasn’t a bad way to go, but he figured some people might get upset. 

“Can you handle more?” Ignis asked coyly. 

“Maybe if you go slowly.” Humming in acknowledgment Ignis began to dance alluringly around the bed as Gladio ate. Unsure as to where Ignis learned the moves he was exhibiting he focused on eating properly. Nothing had gone as expected today, but right now Gladio wasn’t complaining. Ignis finally crawled over to straddle him once Gladio had finished eating. His lover was careful to sit on his thighs and not his stomach. 

“Care to assist in unsheathing my dagger?” Ignis asked while barely managing to keep a straight face. 

Laughing and nodding eagerly Gladio ran his hands up Ignis’ legs until he could hook his finger under the strap. “Please don’t ever say that again.” he joked. 

“I’m not to blame; these were a gag gift from you if I remember correctly.” Chided Ignis.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio grumbled before yawning widely, “and a good one too!” he finished with a teasing smile.

“Yes, well perhaps they will have to make a reappearance tomorrow when you’re not quite as tired.”

“You’d wear em again?!” Gladio asked excitedly.

“For you dear, I’d do anything.” Ignis offered humbly as he leaned back pulling the g string down, and letting Gladio admire the view. 

“I wish I’d known! I’d have come home sooner.” 

“No matter, I’m happy you’re home and resting for now. Relax for now and we can have fun with this tomorrow.” 

“Can we cuddle? I don’t think I can do much else tonight.” Feeling a little bad at wasting Ignis efforts Gladio ducked his head. “Sorry babe, I really want to do more.” 

“Love, don’t be sorry. I had plenty of fun, the look of surprise on your face was exactly what I wanted. Let me cha--.”

“Huh uh, no changing, I wanna cuddle with you just like this.” Gladio interrupted. “Ya know naked.” He wasn’t sure if Ignis would agree but after a moment’s hesitation Ignis rolled off to the side and kicked off the g string the rest of the way. 

Gladio didn’t stay awake much longer after that. Ignis had crawled under the sheets and hugged him close. Drifting off while being spooned by his boyfriend was the perfect way to end the night. He knew they’d have fun the next day, Gladio was already figuring out how to rearrange his schedule so he didn’t have to work late. The prospect of seeing Ignis dressed up again was too enticing to miss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
